


New Book [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Banned Together Bingo [3]
Category: Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971)
Genre: Art, Cats, Fanart, Gen, Witchcraft Books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Ms Price reads a book Mr Browne sent her through the mail.
Relationships: Emelius Browne/Eglantine Price
Series: Banned Together Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122326
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	New Book [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Banned Together Bingo 2020 prompt [ “Benign Witch” [N4]](https://i.imgur.com/YC9vW5J.jpg)
> 
>  **Interpretation of Prompt:** A which whose intentions are overall good or at least neutral, who is an antithesis of the view of witches as 'satanic' woman doing 'evil things'. I feel Ms Price fits this (generally keeping to herself, and trying to put an end to the war).

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
